Come Home Perry!
by Marcipie
Summary: Perry's thoughts and feelings during the episode "Oh, There You Are, Perry!" R&R!


**Come Home Perry!  
****By The Sole Survivor**

**Xx**

"So… if we're enemies again, does that mean – AAHHH!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz began before Agent P promptly released him. "Curse you, Perry the Platy – Aaagh!" His nemesis screamed as he fell to the desert ground, rolling to a stop on a large pillow. He then cheerfully shouted up at him, "Oh, now see there, a – a throw pillow. You guys do it right!"

Perry the Platypus stared through half-lidded eyes before he sighed, his arms hanging below him. He was finally allowed to go back to his family after defeating The Regurgitator, as easy as that was, even if it was Doofenshmirtz who did most of it.

Okay, so he did all of it. All Perry really did was save Doofenshmirtz before the place self-destructed, which actually was Doofenshmirtz's fault in the first place. Perry shook his head and rolled his eyes sardonically.

That idiotic arch-enemy of his…

He couldn't complain though. His nemesis was his responsibility and he felt it was better if he took care of him instead of any other agent, and vise versa. Any other villains and animal agents were too serious about defeating the villain once and for all without the fun of doing it again in the future.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had even called his platypus enemy his best friend, considering that Perry would listen to his life tales and sit through his flashbacks, no matter how bored he got with them. Perry even felt his enemy deserved a title relative to 'best friend' – maybe something like 'the person who is my enemy' works just as well as any.

Like the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And the platypus was a firm believer of that.

Perry felt a smile cross his bill as he tugged his fedora further down his brow to prevent it from flying away and his thoughts wandered from his enemy to Phineas and Ferb, only to be reminded very suddenly of the morning he left.

The small platypus had been very brokenhearted to have learned he was being reassigned to another area. The alternative family had looked a bit on the rough side, and he felt he'd died a little inside at that moment, his heart shattering in an instant at his boss' orders. He'd never heard any news as horrifying as that. Even when the elevator to his HQ wasn't functioning and the chutes weren't working properly and he had to take the many, many flights of stairs, it still didn't compare to the agony he'd felt after the bad news.

Perry didn't know what to tell Monogram, not that he could anyway with him being a platypus and all, but he would have liked to decline the newly assigned villain and stick with Doofenshmirtz. He was more comfortable with that arrangement, more than he would have realized. That had probably been one of the first few times he wished he could speak like a human, just so he could voice his opinions, tell Phineas and Ferb how much they mean to him and tell Candace a thing or two while he was at it.

The young platypus had sighed dejectedly, mourning the time when he would have to depart, never to see the Flynn-Fletcher family again.

That next morning, he'd packed up his belongings before everyone woke and stood outside the home, sneaking a final glance in through the window. Perry had been hoping for one more peek at his family before he left for good, and that was when he heard the most heart-breaking words he'd ever heard from Phineas, complimenting his saddened expression as he gazed forlornly at the kitchen floor.

"I'd be devastated if something happened to him."

That nearly broke Perry right then and there, even as he'd lifted his feeding bowl to give it a longing stare. He'd been ready to tell MM to screw the relocation just so he could see the happy smiles on Phineas and Ferb's faces again, to let them know he was alright.

He was torn.

His mission was important, as well as his agent status. That was one of the reason's he'd been stationed at the Flynn-Fletcher home, undercover as a pet platypus. No one would ever suspect he was an agent, and they still haven't.

The one thing he didn't count on was to get so very, very comfortable around them– probably as much as they'd gotten comfortable with having a platypus as a pet, seeing as "they don't do much". To say he loved them would be an understatement. Since he had been adopted, he'd begun to think of them as his second family, his best friends, and his companions.

Perry had sighed as he turned away from the window, Phineas and Ferb's sad faces too much to bear any longer. Taking off with his jetpack, he'd flown to his new base of operation and his new job – he shuddered to think of this transfer as a family. He would only have one family, he thought sadly. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, when he'd arrived at The Regurgitator's hideout, he was quickly captured and secured in an airtight container in the blink of an eye and with no way to escape.

Perry had been surprised to see Doofenshmirtz show up at The Regurgitator's lair not long after he'd been trapped. He was also more than a little annoyed that he even agreed for an internship with the villain. Perry rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed again before he saw Danville in the distance and a smile lit up his face.

He was almost home.

'_What if they don't want you back?_'

A tiny voice protested, making him grind to a halt in mid-air. He blinked and frowned, cutting his eyes back and forth before he realized they were his own negative opinion. He shouldn't be thinking bad thoughts like that! He growled and forced himself to continue toward thetown, glaring angrily at nothing in particular for his weakness. He had to be strong. He shouldn't have doubts now – after all, they were worried about him.

…right?

'_They've probably already replaced you with another pet… platypuses are a dime a dozen._' The voice continued eerily and he frantically clawed at his head, almost losing his brown fedora in the process to rid himself of the voice. '_They don't want you anymore._'

'_No!_' He prattled angrily. The platypus shook his head roughly a couple times, clearing his head of such thoughts. He was more than positive that Phineas and Ferb would welcome him back with open arms. Gaining courage, he pressed forward. As he neared the town's edge, he noticed the complete and total lack of people.

'_Where is everybody?_' He asked himself, his thoughts coming from his mouth in idle platypus chatter at his confusion.

'_They've already abandoned you._' Perry snarled at the unwanted subconscious thought, glaring hard enough to crack ice before he froze in the air as something faint echoed from the city. Music drifted through the air and he listened intently, struggling to hear the noise. __

"Perry, y'know you are a boy's best friend

You're more than just a passing trend

You're like a treat from a candy store_…"_

Perry paused as he recognized the voice before quickly hurrying into the maze of buildings, searching for the sounds. What in the world was going on? They were singing about him? He hadn't been gone that long, had he?

The closer he got to the center of the city, the clearer the lyrics got.

"Oh Perry, we love you more than ice cream cakes

We love you more than bugs and snakes

We love you more than all things mentioned before_…_"

Slowing down, he sighed as he felt the guilt creeping up on him. Of course, he knew Phineas and Ferb missed him, but they could always get a new pet, couldn't they? They always do the most outstanding things in everything they do, like building a roller coaster, or having a chariot race throughout the town, even going as far to create a machine to communicate with him.

So why couldn't they get another platypus? He grimaced and blinked away the sting in his eyes before he continued on, a strong urge to find where the sound was originating from creeping up inside him.

"Oh Perry, you're extra-ordina-a-ary

You're kind of short and hairy

The color of a blueberry

Yes, Per-r-ry!"

In no time at all, Perry had located the building where the music was coming from. It wasn't hard to miss, seeing as how half the town was on the roof. He ducked down and hid behind a billboard, trying to stay out of sight for the time being. Nobody needed to see the one they were looking for in the air wearing a jetpack. That would raise a whole bunch of questions that he couldn't – or wouldn't – answer.

Perry felt his throat tighten slightly and he gulped as he pressed his back against the large obstruction, feeling overwhelmed by the song and the intensity of the way they sang.

"So come home Perry

Come home Perry, come home!"

The words made him feel like the lowest scum of the earth and he flinched, banging his head on the large poster want ad for facial crème many times. He also felt, with a sense of pride, that they really wanted him back. He stripped his hat from his head and clenched it in his hands, staring at it with torn eyes.

Phineas and Ferb wanted him home, so why wasn't he going?

He sighed and slumped against the metal until he heard Phineas cut through the microphone.

"Hey, Candace! Why don't you sing one?"

Perry scrambled to the side to see the Flynn-Fletcher sister step up as Phineas and Ferb stepped off to the side. He saw her nervous expression and tilted his head in confusion. Wasn't she the one who wanted him gone? He listened carefully when she opened her mouth and began to sing in the same rhythm the boys' had been.

"Um… oh Perry, I think it's kind of scary

I can't find you anywhere-y

It fills me with… despair-y?"

The platypus stared at her dryly before his head drooped slightly, shaking his head in the process. Did she even know what she was saying?

Then, that's when her words hit him. He stiffened and turned his wide gaze back to her. Even though her rhyming skills could use some work, Candace had been looking for him? And it seemed she'd been pretty torn up about him being gone. The platypus took in a deep breath when she opened her mouth again.

"Oh Per-r-ry! I'm allergic to dairy

I'm gonna move to the prairie

And change my name to Larry."

There was a short pause as the music paused, everybody staring at her in silence. Perry raised an eyebrow and slowly reached up, tugging his hat back down over his eyes. That was Candace for you, he thought in amusement – loud, caring and a horrible poet.

"Larry?" Perry heard Phineas ask and he squinted to see their expressions clearly.

"I ran out of rhymes, alright?" The girl responded irritably. Not two seconds after that statement, the crowd burst into song, and Perry blinked in surprise to see confetti falling from the sky. They carried on with their business, not even seeming to mind the strange occurrence.

"She'll change her name to Larry!"

"Larry!"

"Larry!" The crowd sang and echoed each other as the song built up. The Girl Scout girls on top of the giant speakers began to sing with the rest of the group, making a little dance as they sang their hearts out. Perry watched as everybody began to join in with the chorus, even Phineas and Candace, with Ferb on the guitar.

"So come home, Perry

Come home Perry, come home!"

The little platypus was surprised to hear Candace the loudest over everybody else as she sang with her arms extended, as if pleading with the heavens to bring him home before placing her hands on Phineas and Ferb's shoulders. He turned so his back was flat against the billboard and Perry smiled.

"So come home, Perry

Come home, Perry, come home!"

Perry quickly tore off his agent hat and waited for the opportune moment to show himself. Leaning out from behind the wall, he watched as Phineas, Ferb and Candace leaned together toward the microphone, singing the last bars of the song. He smiled and scurried out to meet them on all fours.

"Come home, Perry, come home!"

Candace sang, the notes gently gliding over her tongue as he stopped right at her feet. Deciding to announce his presence, he chattered in his platypus sound, alerting all on the roof he had heard their song and was finally there. Candace idly glanced down at him, one hand still on the microphone.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." She said, her tone reminding him of all the times Phineas had said the exact same words all those times he'd disappeared for a mission and returned some time later in the day. It was like he wasn't even gone and he felt a sense of welcoming pride swell in his heart. He wanted to leap up and hug her, but he knew if he did that, his cover would be blown.

"Perry!" Phineas cried and rushed over to hug him, Ferb not too far behind. Baljeet and Isabella ran over to hug him too before the other Girl Scout's came rushing after him as he was carted off in a mess of arms and cries of his name.

"Good job, Larry." Perry heard Buford announce and soon, he could see the burly child in his view. Perry glanced at Candace as the kids crowded him and he saw her smile in his direction.

"Welcome home." She spoke softly.

Perry agreed – it was very good to be home.

**Xx**

**Ehhh… well, I'm not quite sure what to say. All I can think of is "Hey guys, I watched ****Oh, There You Are, Perry!**** on YouTube and got a sudden urge to write Perry's thoughts and feelings in that episode because they never let us see his reaction to that **_**'Come Home, Perry' **_**song! Hahahahaha…"  
Heh… well… I did. And I wrote this. Not really sure if it's exactly worthy to be a Phineas and Ferb fan fiction but uh… enjoy? –forces a grin–**

**Disclaimer: PHINEAS AND FERB DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**


End file.
